A mobile machine may be used to perform various types of work on different worksites, such as a construction site, a demolition site, a mining site, or a landfill site. For example, a bulldozer may be used to push soil and rock on a construction site. The bulldozer, as a track-type mobile machine, includes a tracked undercarriage with tracks on the left and right sides of the machine. Each of the tracks includes a chain formed by connecting a number of track links to one another, and connecting a number of track shoes to the chains. The tracks are supported by various roller assemblies on both sides of the machine.
Operation of the mobile machine inevitably results in wear or damage to various components, including components of the undercarriage such as the track links and the roller assemblies, as well as other components, such as ground-engaging tools. For example, as a track assembly operates, a surface of each track link may wear away through contact with other components of the track assembly, machine, and/or outside materials (e.g., the ground). Similarly, surfaces of work tools and associated components may wear away during use. It is known to service or replace a machine component, for example, when the component exceeds its expected lifetime (based on the age of the component or number of hours of use experienced by the component), or based on the results of inspection or evaluation of the component.
However, in order to monitor an amount of wear experienced by a component, various wear sensing devices have been developed. One such wear sensing device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,637,794, which issued to Hanisko on Jun. 10, 1997 (“the '794 patent”). The '794 patent discloses a brake lining wear sensor that has a plurality of serially connected wear members. As the brake lining wears, the wear sensor is also worn, periodically breaking the wear members. A control unit is connected to the wear sensor and determines an amount of wear that has occurred based on a state of the wear members.
While the wear sensor of the '794 patent may allow for detection of wear, it may be less than ideal. For example, the wear sensor of the '794 patent includes a group of several wear members in series, rendering it difficult to properly position each loop within the sensor such that the loops are correctly spaced apart. Further, the grouping may not allow for sufficient protection of each loop, possibility leading to premature breakage (e.g., breakage before a corresponding amount of wear occurs). In addition, the wear sensor, designed for measuring wear associated with a break lining, may not be well suited for other applications. For example, the wear sensor of the '794 patent includes a wired connection to a control unit, which may be impractical for some applications.
The present disclosure is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems of the prior art.